


【DV】当手残手操的维吉尔安装了过多MOD（R18G）

by Fatek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Guro, M/M, OOC, sm, 人体改造, 双性, 宫脱, 异种姦, 拳交, 榨精, 电击, 迫害尼禄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek
Summary: 内含：双性哥、异种双龙拳奸、榨精、子宫脱垂、人体改造、SM、电击、角色强行降智及强行黑化、OOC、迫害尼禄只是为了满足自己的爱好，慎入，慎入！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	【DV】当手残手操的维吉尔安装了过多MOD（R18G）

维吉尔最近很不对劲，尼禄这几天一直偷偷在想，虽然自维吉尔从魔界回到人类世界后他给人的感觉就很奇怪。  
当时在树上和他打架的时候，维吉尔的动作迅捷而有力，像出鞘的阎魔刀一样致命，虽然连续作战略显疲态，但他仍是尼禄所面对过的最强大的战士。而现在，但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来之后，但丁还是那个但丁，维吉尔却变了。刀型仍在，刃却被腐蚀得透彻。  
比如这次的委托，仅仅是个消灭几只在居民区肆虐的HellCaina（注：镰刀怪）就让维吉尔……狼狈不堪。尼禄搜刮肚子里的体面词语向但丁解释维吉尔的惨状，但事实就是这样，维吉尔被那几只随处可见的魔界小卒强奸了。

当时他在附近的面包店买面包，怪物肆虐人心惶惶，可是生意还得做，当他纠结究竟选择椰蓉面包还是豆沙面包的时候，玻璃折射出的一抹熟悉蓝色让尼禄停了下来。是维吉尔。  
尼禄那时对维吉尔的印象还停留在一把阎魔刀砍他三条命的阶段，所以不打算出去帮忙，情愿呆在安全的地方欣赏免费剑术表演。可惜看到一半就发现不对了。  
阎魔刀和它的主人一样是以精密的技巧杀敌，但此时却被当作菜刀一样胡乱挥砍，本来将怪挑飞在空中连击才是最为省力的打法，维吉尔却像毫不知情一样蛮横冲撞。  
毫无技巧的打法让维吉尔渐渐体力不支，一排幻影剑射空之后却被那镰刀近了身，巨大的镰刀轻轻一挥就把他后背的风衣撕扯开来，鲜血铺撒在小巷的砖路上。维吉尔慌了神，把头向身后，这看得尼禄直皱眉：这是初学者也不会犯的错误。果然，正对着维吉尔的怪物趁机挥出镰刀，破开了他的肚子将他钉在地上。维吉尔嘶吼着、狂乱地挥舞着四肢，试图凝结幻影剑破开包围。HellCaina破布底下腐烂的嘴咯咯作响，尼禄隔得远，不是很确定那是否是一个笑。

尼禄想起了但丁以前说的话，他语重心长的告诉尼禄他坏脾气的老哥是多么多么的自尊心强，列举了他从小至今的无数次打击报复行为，把尼禄听得汗毛倒竖，下定决心在维吉尔出丑的时候拔腿就跑。现在尼禄手里拿着一袋子面包进也不是退也不是，装作偶然路过的话绝对会招致事后维吉尔的不满，于是尼禄一咬牙一横心，决定旁观到底。反正半魔人这种物种也几乎不能被杀死。  
恍完神，尼禄发现情况不对，维吉尔原本在小巷与主干道的路口处遇敌，现在地上只剩一滩血迹，衣物浸满的血在肮脏的砖路上留下痕迹，看来维吉尔被拖向了小巷黑暗的深处。  
尼禄匆匆跑出面包店，在拐角处探头出来，被浓厚的血腥味呛得鼻子发痒。他绝望的看见维吉尔被五六只HellCaina像秃鹫般团团围住，分而食之。  
血液是魔力之源，这还是维吉尔（用实际搞出来的麻烦）教给尼禄的。镰刀怪腐烂的下唇靠近热腾腾的维吉尔内脏，快乐地舔舐饱含魔力的血液，撕扯着肠子，半消化的食糜喷洒一地。  
维吉尔看着他被打开的身体，脸上显现出不自然的潮红，极度疼痛引发的过呼吸快要憋死他了，嘴里一直发出“嗬嗬”的声音。现在的他就算想要呼救也是不可能的。  
似乎有只天才镰刀怪觉得精液饱含魔力，就有几只镰刀怪按住了维吉尔的手脚。从事实上来讲这毫无必要，他已经无力挣扎了。维吉尔那条令人心痒的皮裤被撕扯开来，露出底下的奇妙的不仅仅属于男性的生殖器。尼禄早就知道维吉尔不仅是他的父亲，也是他的母亲，不过一直也没有去求证，只在偶尔的借住时瞥到过柜子里的女性生理用品。  
镰刀怪疙疙瘩瘩的拳头试探性的向维吉尔的阴道口塞去，顷刻间撕裂伤布满了整个外阴，伤口迸出的血液溅了一地。拳头像模拟性爱交合一样在维吉尔的体内乱捣，尼禄绝望地发现自己的父亲竟然在被如此对待之下依旧勃起了，他不敢想象维吉尔究竟曾被怎样对待过，让他在这种近乎谋杀一般的性爱中获得快感。  
这边维吉尔似乎终于从窒息中缓过来，他不住地低声呜咽着，用好不容易凝结成的幻影剑切断了那只正在自己阴道里作恶的手。镰刀怪向后倒去，手却留在他的体内，空出来的位置被其他镰刀怪补上。维吉尔还没有射精，于是又一只镰刀怪将手塞进了他的肛门。完全塞进去的时候他射精了，精液随即被怪物黏湿的舌头舔去，拳头继续耸动着，将维吉尔的所有挣扎淹没在血淋淋的高潮之中。  
维吉尔的阴道里塞着粗大的怪物手臂，肛门里的手臂还在进进出出，这场景荒诞离奇又让人心生燥热。尼禄不知道自己为什么还站在这里，要么离开当作没有看到，要么上前将父亲救于水火，他觉得自己不应该只是呆站在这里，裤裆发紧。

随着最后一只镰刀怪满足地离去，意味着这场漫长而又可怕的奸淫终于结束了，它持续到了天黑。本来不应该这么久的，半魔的优秀保命能力是幸运也是不幸，若是早早因为流干血液而死掉维吉尔就不用忍受那么久的屈辱。现在的他像是被宰杀到一半就被屠夫放弃的牲畜，内脏大敞四开散落一地，呈现出缺血过多的粉玫瑰色。  
维吉尔扒拉回四散的自己，待到脏器终于呈现生命的艳红色的时候肚皮也差不多愈合了。他坐起身却被某物挡住，是仍在他阴道内的畸形手臂。这拳头握得紧实，拔出它就像不借助器具打开红酒塞，维吉尔边用力边与自己的快感作对，看起来倒像是在用这玩意儿当自慰棒自慰。  
拔出来的时候尼禄很清楚的听见了“啵”的一声，维吉尔浑身像过电一般颤抖，挺立的阴茎似乎想要射精，可惜一整个白天的榨精似乎榨干了它，只好委屈得软了下来。有个粉色的套子似的东西从他的外阴伸出，边缘有一圈金属的光。  
操！尼禄想，这俩人玩的够大的。毫无疑问，粉色的套子是维吉尔的子宫，现在由于大力的拖拽脱离了它应该在的位置，耷拉在体外。子宫口周围的金属应该是但丁的杰作，这两个老家伙整日在事务所里消极怠工、三周里玩塌了两张床，每次都是拜托尼禄开车购置新床。尼禄本来对他俩的床上花样心中有数，可惜想象力略逊一筹。  
尼禄想着：滚蛋去吧，操这俩人！赶在维吉尔发现他的偷窥之前溜了。  
维吉尔整理好衣物，对着拐角处的一袋子面包若有所思。

尼禄当晚辗转反侧难以入睡，心里总感觉特愧疚。你愧疚什么？他问自己，这事反正也没出什么大事，尤其是当事人看起来还很爽，就当你做了个春梦，醒来该干嘛干嘛吧！  
于是尼禄当晚就没睡着，第二天顶着黑眼圈的敲开了事务所大门，看见但丁翘着脚，没在吃披萨，在吃他昨天买的面包。尼禄感觉脑袋嗡嗡直响。  
尼禄问维吉尔去哪了，但丁说他去买东西了。一段尴尬的沉默过后但丁挑起了话头，尼禄就一五一十的说了维吉尔昨天的遭遇，自己的见死不救见色起意，他把但丁当爹才跟他说的，至少但丁在这里的确是他爹。  
但丁听完噗嗤一笑，说尼禄啊尼禄你还是看黄片看少了，尼禄被他一笑给笑毛了，疑心自己会抱着一袋子但丁精选回去。但丁说那不用，我们干这一行的一般讲究实地教学。

快午饭的时候维吉尔提着个皮箱子回来了，一进屋吓了一跳，事务所里面家具都被推到了角落，正中间空荡荡的，但丁在那抱着肩膀等他。  
维吉尔问但丁你是要大扫除吗？但丁说不是，今天下午没工作，咱俩来找点乐子吧，正好之前定做的东西也拿到了。  
维吉尔哦了一声，点点头，把手里的皮箱打开。尼禄困在角落的柜子里看不真切，只能在尽可能的不发出声音的情况下移动视角。那是一箱尼禄从来没见过的奇怪金属器具，联系上下文，尼禄猜这些全都是性虐道具。  
趁着但丁在摆弄那些器具，维吉尔开始脱衣服，他今天戴了乳环，中间用金属的细链链接着。这东西太硌了，而且会刮衣服。维吉尔抱怨道。  
但丁闻言抬起头，用手指勾了勾链子，说你这不是挺喜欢的吗。维吉尔没吭声，把头扭了过去。  
尼禄过后才了解到自己当时看到的东西的学名，当时还不知道，只觉得维吉尔全身被装饰得像某种程度上的圣诞树一样。  
但丁像驯服烈马似的给维吉尔戴上状似马嚼子的口塞，口水不能自由吞咽后只能滴在胸前和地上，胸前的乳环被和口塞两侧链接到了一起，维吉尔的每次仰头都会牵扯得乳头作痛。他的阴茎里被塞进长长的马眼棒，尼禄比划了一下长度，疑心会直接捅进膀胱里。  
维吉尔的脚被塞进10来厘米高的高跟鞋里，看上去比平时穿的鞋要小上两号，肛门被塞入了相当粗的按摩棒，粉色的。  
但丁回房间拿了一个黑色的东西，像是按摩棒，维吉尔一见到它就在使劲摇头，但丁把他圈进怀里，连声安慰：乖宝宝维吉尔，只是再来一次，我保证不会有太长时间，你不是相当喜欢这个吗？维吉尔只是摇头。  
但丁看了一眼尼禄所在的柜子，在维吉尔耳边低声说了什么。维吉尔似乎吓到了，环顾了一下四周，双脚颤颤巍巍地站在地上，半晌点了点头。但丁显得很高兴。  
他把那个黑色的自慰棒塞进了维吉尔的阴道，用皮革的手铐铐住他的双手，像挂外套一样挂在了天花板垂下的钩子上面。  
但丁按下了开关，瞬间维吉尔就挣扎得像上了岸的鱼一样，空气中随着轻微的电流噪音传来了一股淡淡的烧糊味道。几乎是瞬间尼禄就明白了维吉尔子宫口的那个铁环是干什么用的。  
过了一会，维吉尔的精液和尿液从阴茎里漫了出来，他不安地向但丁看去，但丁用眼罩蒙住了他的眼睛。维吉尔的喉咙底下发出了一声惨叫。  
又过了一会，又漫出了精液，维吉尔朝着但丁的方向不断摇头。但丁只在来回地拨弄电击按钮的高低。  
再过了一会，维吉尔渐渐地没有了声音，双腿大开，只流出了一点点尿液，在但丁停下电击后一段时间内依旧止不住呼吸里带着颤抖。

但丁为维吉尔取下眼罩，上翻的眼睛里映出了柜子里尼禄的脸。


End file.
